1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to truth discovery and, more particularly, to source dependency in truth discovery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many data-management applications, such as integrating data from the Web, managing enterprise data, managing community data, and sharing scientific data, require integrating data from multiple sources. Each source may assert that a published set of data objects represent truthful facts. However, different sources may claim conflicting facts, indicating that at least some sources are in error. Some sources may exhibit dependency by copying data from other sources, which may further obscure determining the actual truth.